A Gift for Eternity
by Seacat3098
Summary: This is about where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Piper, Jason, Will, Leo, Katie, And Castor all become immortal trainers of the campers at CHB. This will be in some of their povs. My first story so give me back constructive criticism. Rated t for future swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of these characters. I might put a few of my own in later but not right now. All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my cabin reading my favorite book the Odyssey. Right when I was at my favorite part I got inturrupted. When I finally looked up I saw that I got an Iris message from my mother telling me to come to Olympus. As I came outside I saw Percy, Katie, Thalia, Will, Leo, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Nico, Castor, and the Stolls all walking to the Big House also. The thirteen of us all looked very confused and kind of frightened.

Once I got into the Big House I took my regular seat next to Percy and said "What are you guys in here for."

They all responded by saying "I got an Iris message from my mom/dad telling me to come to Olympus."

"Oh, ok I got one too I wonder what we did?"

As I said this we all looked to the Stolls expecting them to tell us what they did now. Then Chiron came in telling us that Argus was going to drive us all to Olympus.

After a slightly uncomfortable ride, three arguments, and alot of shouting we finally made it to the Empire State Building. We all got out and Argus was obviously more than happy to get us out of the van. When we walked in Clarisse went up to the guy at the desk and said, "key to the 600th floor."

He did the smart thing an handed it over to her without a fight. We walked into the cramped elevator. We waited only a minute or two before the doors opened. As they did everyone got to the the newly remodeled Olympus if they already haven't seen it. We all walked towards the throne room admiring everything around us. Even though I designed this place I'm still in amazement of it.

We eventualy got to the throne room. Inside we saw all of our parents sitting on their thrones. Zeus then got up and said, "Heros, you have all done great things that we will be ettirnally grateful for. Now the council has unanimously agreed that the thirteen of you will be granted immortality. But you must understand that you won't live at Olympus but you'll live at Camp Half Blood and help train the other demigods. Each of you will be in charge of your parents cabin so it shall be,

Percy-Poseidon

Jason-Zeus

Thalia-Artemis

Piper-Aphrodite

Leo-Hephaestus

Annabeth- Athena

Nico-Hades

Will-Apollo

Castor-Dionysus

Katie-Demeter

Connor& Travis-Hermes"

All of us were all stunned for a second before Connor yelled out, "awesome now I get to live forever end be with my friends."

We all agreeded that it was awesome. They all then sent their energy toward us and we had afterwards not exactly a godly aura butnot a demigod one either. They then told us that we can transport ourselves to camp. When we got theawe we all immediately told Chiron what happened. He look so thrilled at the idea that we can now help him train the other campers.

**Hey everyone this is my first story so don't hate it to much. But please give me back feedback on what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy pov**

After we told Chiron that we're now immortal he told us to go back relax for the rest of the day. Annabeth and I decided to go to the bech. She went to her cabin to put on her suit while I went to mine.

Ten minutes later we were at the lake just hanging around doing nothing when all of a sudden we saw fireworks shoot up into the air. Immediately after we can hear the camp storming around looking for either us or Chiron to go and yell at the Stolls for setting off fireworks again.

We then went back up to the main area with our T-shirts and shorts thrown on top of our bathing suits. What we saw was complete and utter chaos. There was the Demeter cabin trying to put out the small fires on their plants. Zeus's cabin was sending sparks off every few seconds to anyone who got to close. So you get the gist that basically all of the cabins were going haywire from the surprise.

The thirteen of us then all went to our designated cabin and got it to stop acting crazy and insane about what was happening. But straight afterwards Annabeth went up to them and said,"You two are the most irresponsible, insane, and crazy people ever! What did you think was going to happen after you sent those fireworks up into the air right in the middle of all of the cabins. Now go apologize to everyone for this, and give up pranking everyone in the camp for a month."

"But, but, but Annabeth we said we're sorry isn't that enough." They said at the same time.

"No, now go and do what I said or else." As she said this her eyes started to look like she had a grey fire where her eyes should have been.

At this they went and instantly started to do as she said to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt.

!

Later at the camp fire Chiron stood up and was we had decided to tell the camp about what was happening. He started out by saying, "Excuse me, now as you all know thirteen of our best heroes had gone up to Olympus today. Now what you hadn't known is that because of their valiant efforts they have all been given immortality. And are here to help train not only everyone. But they will also help you hone the skills you got from your parents. So I would now like to have them come up."

As he finished speaking hew all came up and said what our name was for the campers who didn't know us. Then we said what our cabin was that we watched over was. At the end Annabeth asked if anyone had any questions. Some camper from the ares cabin raised their hand and asked why both Conner and Travis get to be immortal.

She answered by saying, "they both had played an important role in both of the wars. And that because they were twins it would have been wrong to choose one over the other."

This seemed to please everyone. So we then all went to sit back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

**Katie pov**

I was absolutely extatic when all of us were made immortal. Now as I'm walking around Camp Half-Blood I see it as a home not just for a few years but for all eternity. The only problem is is that Travis and Conner can't seem to stop prancking anyone for a few moments. Before Annabeth's warning would have been taken to the letter but now it's just a free for all.

"okay everyone I'm now going to start today's lesson on how to make the best garden," I said.

"The first thing you need to do is to of course plant the seed. After that you cover it with soil, water it, and then focus your energy for it to sprout." As I say this the new kids in the Demeter cabin do as I say exactly.

Two hours later I was. Heading back up to my cabin when I bas by Half Blood hill and see a girl my age barely make it over the border. So I run up to see who they might be or if anyone is with then. Once I get there she has completely passed out. But I take a long look at her to know that she isn't from around New York.

The strange girl has Mediterranean skin that looks like caramel, light sandy brown hair with golden streaks in it, and she looks to be around five foot one. She's also wearing dark jean short shorts, a baby blue tank top with an emerald green design on it, and dark blue converse.

I see Percy walking by and I call him up to help me take her to the infirmary. As he picks her up she starts tup move but then just goes back to unconsisness. On the way there the two of us try and guess what cabin she would be in.

At the infirmary Will sees us and comes over to help with her. We place her on an empty bed. Will then comes back with some ambrosia and nectar. As we dribble the nectar down her throat she starts to move. After twenty minutes she finally comes to. But the absolute shocker is that she has Caribbean blue eyes with hints of ocean green around her pupils.

I guess we had been staring at her because she then says "what are you staring at? Do I have anything on my face?"

Will only replays with a short, "no, nothing's on your face but can you tell us your name?"

"oh, okay. My name is Cat Solomon. My dad told me to come here."

But as she says this with a heavy British accent the symbol of Poseidon comes over her head. We all stare at her when Chiron comes into the room with a smile on his face.

He the proceeds to say, "Welcome, Catalina I hope you had a good flight over to the US. These here are some of the people we were telling you about this is Percy, Will, and Katie all of them will help you get settled ."

"But sir wait she said that she had a dad but how can she be a child of Poseidon?" Percy asked with a hint of concern and hopefulness at getting a cabin mate.

"That Percy is an excellent question that has a very simple answer. The reason is is because her father is a son of Poseidon and her mother is Aphrodite. So when she decided to come over she chose to stay in Poseidon's cabin. Anymore questions"

We all shook our heads no and then he left us. As we. Turned back around to see her she was already up and our the door heading to the beach. Once we caught up to her Will said, "where are you going Cat?"

"Oh I'm going to get my bag, grandpa said he'd leave it on the beach."

As we walked up we saw an older man and a slightly older version of Percy standing on the beach with a baby blue duffle bad with the name Cat on it. Once she got sight of them she sprinted ahead and hugged them. We came up slower knowing the oldest one was Lord Poseidon.

ponce we reached them they all stopped hugging and Lord Poseidon said, "Thank you for helping my granddaughter after she had completely passed out. Now Percy I want you to meet Cat she will be living here. I also want you to know that because of her heritage she shall also be immortal. Every one on the council agrees with me on this. Cat has grown up in England with her father. Joe is there anything you want to say?"

"Yea, listen Percy this is my little girl here you are in charge of making sure no one hurts her. if I find out that she was somehow, someway hurt in any shape or form your head will be on my platter no matter what your immortality says so do you understand."

"Yes sir. I understand." Percy replied with probably the most frightened look on his face ever.

But to shock everyone even more Cat spoke up and said, "Dad, Grandpa I know how to take care of my self I didn't go to an all boys school because you teach there and not learn a few things. I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself."

With that said she stood her bag and walked straight into the Poseidon cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat pov**

I was so angry at my dad. I mean yea I get it that for sixteen years its just been the two of us with grandpa around once a month. But I mean seriously a whole warning and everything Percy isn't my big brother and no matter what he never will be. I think all of this as I storm into my new cabin and find a room with my name on it. As I open the door I see everything I need. There is my trusty sword tidal wave, my iPod, cell phone, and other things that I keep with me.

I start to unpack when I hear a knock at my door telling me that someone was there. I go over and hope I don't have to talk to them when I see that it's Will. He looks up quickly. I raise my eyebrow to tell him to say whatever it is when he just sputters out, "DinnersstartingandPercytoldm etocomeandgetyou."

I respond by saying okay and telling him that he needs to slow down when talking. As we walk up to the pavilion he starts to tell me everything that goes on around here. Once we make our way up there everyone stops and looks at me as if trying to see into my soul. I then say, "Hey, my name's Cat Solomon and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and granddaughter of Poseidon. I'm also immortal and right now staying in the Poseidon cabin."

After this everyone starts to talk and point at me. By now I've gotten used to it from where ever I go. But what surprises me is that Percy then stands up and tells everyone to stop talking about me. This then got everyone to shut up and continue on with dinner.

At the camp fire the twins my granddad was telling me about came up and introduced themselves. Then proceeded to point out all of the other immortal people that were there.

The next day I got up around eight and went down to the pavilion for breakfast when I saw Katie. I walked up to her and said, "Hey, Katie so how are you?"

"Oh, hey Cat. Everything is great. Hey do you want to maybe later hang out at the beach or something?"

"Sure it sounds like fun so what can you tell me about everyone here."

"Well you already know Percy and Will. So I'll tell you about Annabeth. She is the immortal for Athena, she loves books, and architecture, and she's dating Percy. Piper is your mom's immortal, she's not the girliest person ever, and she's dating Jason. Jason is Zeus's son but actually he was from the Roman camp so it's Jupiter. Thalia is Jason's sister and she is Zeus's daughter but she is a hunter so now she's Artemis's person. Then as you saw last night Connor and Travis are obviously Hermes kids and they are basically the camp joke steers. Nico is Hades's son and he really doesn't stay in one place to often and is usually shadow traveling. Castor is Dionysus's son but he's not the most known person. Then last but defiantly the loudest is Leo he's Hephaestus's kid and is probably the loudest person you'll ever meet."

Once she finishes we get up there and part ways to go to our respective tables. But what shocks me is that I see a kid with dark hair, dark eyes, and all dark clothes sitting there eating cereal. I sit down and say hello but as he looks up I recognize the description and ask him if he's Nico. All what he does is nod his head then go back to eating. After sitting quietly for ten minutes Percy comes up and greets him. They allots or awhile before I leave. As I leave Nico comes up to me and says, "so Uncle P. told me about this amazingly beautiful, perfect, smart, and talented granddaughter of his. So now I would like to know you and if you really live up to those standards."

I reply with a smirk by saying, "So are you saying I'm not beautiful, because I can find hundreds of other boys to argue with that." I say this all in a teasing tone telling him I'm just joking.

"Well I have seen some very pretty girls in my life so yea I am." He reply in a good natured way telling me that he's kidding. The two of us carry on like that until I get to the practice arena. Once we get there I ask if he wants to spar with me. He then looks me up and down and says that I better put some armor on if I don't want to get hurt.

I just shake my head and tell him that he's the one who needs the armor. We start off with him on offense and me on defense. But after twenty minutes of him trying. And failing to hit me it switched to where I was on offense and him on defense. At this I almost hit him every time I swung. By the time an hour had gone by we had gathered a small crowd . I finally won after I hit the back of his legs he fell, and I pointed my sword at his throat.

Everyone cheered at the fight because of not only the time but also the skill that we put into it. I looked back over to see if he was still alive because I mean really that would be mean if I didn't but I just saw a strange look in hide eyes.

Percy then came up to me and said that was probably the best fight he had ever seen. He then went on to talk to me all about the strategy and my stance. But I wasn't really paying attention because all I could think about was how Nico had looked just a few moments ago.

**i would really like it if I got some reviews they would make my day better**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico pov**

I couldn't get her eyes out of my head. They sparkled like the water and her laugh. I mean every time she just uttered a small giggle I couldn't help but want to hear it more. I have to say Uncle P likes to boast about all of his kids and grand kids but I think that no amount of boasting could really capture her true essence. Plus the way she could fight was incredible. If the gods hadn't told me themselves that she was Aphrodite's kid I would think she was Athena's from her plans and surveillance skills.

I can see Cat now talking to Percy but she has a faraway look in her eyes as if she's trying to figure something out. She looks over at me and I see her mouthing, "Come over." So I get up dust off my pants and I walk over to them. As I get closer I can hear that Percy is talking about maybe seeing a movie later with everyone.

!

"So, Nic I saw that you were watching Cat closely when we were at the arena." Percy randomly says as we head out to the forest to relax.

"Of course I was we were fighting. If I hadn't she could have cut my head off." I try to brush it off like it's nothing.

"No, I mean after your fight. I just want to know if you like her or not. I know what she said about me not needing to look after her, but I always wanted a younger sibling and now's my chance so what is it."

"okay, I do like her but I mean it's not like she would like me. I just think that she seems really cool, and nice, and pretty, and sweet, and ..."

"Yea I get it you think she's amazing so why not ask her out."

"What! What do you mean ask her out? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Trust me on this okay just go ask her out and see what she says."

He finishes this right as we get to the edge of the beach. I see there is Annabeth, Katie, Piper, and Cat sitting on the beach. Well the other three are sitting on the beach. Cat is in the water and sitting on some kind of water pillar. Percy then goes over to his cabin and points at me then Cat.

I walk over to them and say hi. I then as I walk up to Cat I say, "ummm, hey can I talk to you over there." As I point to a spot out of their earshot by the trees. She just nods her head and gets up. When she does this all the water falls down to the ground. Ponce we're over there I say, "So, I kind of like you and was wondering if you'd like to go out Friday to New York. I could show you around and we could talk and stuff." I say this while running my hand trough my hair. I feel as nervous as probably Percy did when he faced Kronos.

"Ok, how about we meet at the Big House then." She says this within only a matter of moments of me asking. Cat then walks away back to the other girls. As she does this it finally registers that she said yes and that now I gave a date with her.

I walk up to Percy and Cat's cabin to tell him the good news. But as I go I just feel like jumping up and down cheering that she agreed to go out with me. Inside the cabin I sit on the couch next to Percy and say, "I have a date Friday."

He looks over and me, smiles, and gives me an I told you so look. We sit there playing Call of Duty for around an hour before Cat comes in. as she comes in we look up and she tells us that it's a half hour before we agreed to meet at the hill. So I get up say bye quickly and leave.

I walk into my cabin and get out my dark forest green t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black converse. I think to myself that I must really want to impress her if I'm wearing something other than all black. I run my hand through my messy hair and quickly head up to the hill. As I get there I see everyone but Cat and Percy. Only two minutes later they show up and we head out.

At the top of the hill we decide that Jason, Piper, Leo, Castor, Will, and Connor will go in one van while Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Cat , and I will go into the other. In our van Percy decides to drive because he is actually from New York and won't get lost.

Once in the city we stop at a resturant that sells burgers and other simple foods. We all get out and head in. In there I see a problem and how Cat is exactly Aphrodite's daughter. Every guy in the place turns to see who's coming in. But once they see Cat they just watch her every move.

After an hour eating we all pay the bill and leave. We walk around Central Park for awhile before Cat starts to ask about everything that we've seen on quests. Percy and Annabeth start off by telling her of their journey to the Underworld and back and dealing with Luke, Ares, and the lightning bolt. Then the rest of the group go Talks abouallow they were claimed and when. Connor, the ever classiest person alive, decides to say, "So Cat when did you find out you were a demigod."

"Oh, umm walkways knew. My dad made it important to tell me that I was different in that sense that I could control water. But only around a year ago when I was fifteen and a half did my dad and granddad decide to tell me that I'm considered the princess of the oceans."

At this Percy shoots up his head at wondering how that happens and asks. She responds why saying, "Well yea I'm the princess and your considered the prince. I mean you are one of grandpa's favorite sons. But I'm only considered princess because there has never before been any kind of daughter of Poseidon before."

We all stare at her for this mind blowing news when she proceeds to say, "plus Jase, your the prince of skies, and Nic's the prince of the dead so yea. I grew up always knowing this stuff. Even when I was in grade school I was allowed up on Olympus to play with the nymphs."

That night when we got back we were still going over the information that Cat had told us. But right before I laid down I saw a golden envelope on my bed. I reached down and picked it up seeing fancy calligraphy on it. It said that I was invited to the annul Summer Solstice Ball on June 21st, 2013.


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper pov **

**right after Nico asks Cat out**

I can see Cat coming back, but what I can't tell is what Nicky wanted to ask her. As she sits down she turns around to face us and says, "He asked me out on Friday and I said yes."

We all stare at her out of excitement for the both of them. That's because Nico never really liked any of the girls at camp. They either wanted to be with him because of Percy or because of being one of the Big Three's kid. This was big news, it was actually so big that it turned three of the camps least girliest girls into ones.

We then started to try and all tell her what kind of clothes would be good, hair, makeup and everything that we know about first dates. We all want this to go well because they seem like they would be a perfect couple. Cat's so regal with her head high, while Nico likes to stay in the shadows (no pun intended). Cat is so independent that it would be good for him to find a girl that doesn't need him to take care of her.

But before we could get to crazy she says,"I have been out on dates before. So I can get dressed by myself but you can come over to keep me company."

We all agree to this knowing that it would be that best that we would ever get from her.

!

Friday

So today was the day of their date. All day we have seen Nico walk around and ask Percy and Jason for advice. See even though after the two wars the gods sped up his age until he was seventeen like some of the guys, he still hasn't gone out on a proper date with a girl he acctually likes.

But know we're with Cathelping her get ready. She decided to wear jean short shorts, a blue American Eagle tank top, a blue and green plaid shirt, and black converse. But her hair is where we all come in. We finally convinced her to let us help her and to put some makeup on. Her hair is in a side braid with some hair falling out in front of her face. While her makeup light because she doesn't really need it. All what it is is some silver eyeshadow, mascara, and a little bit of pink lip gloss.

Cat then realizes that she needs to leave otherwise she should be late. So she grabs her phone and put it in her pocket and checks to make sure she is wearing her wolf necklace, it turns into her sword.

After she leaves we all decide to hang out with the boys. We find them in kind of like a living room in the Poseidon cabin playing x-box. Will, Conner, Travis, and Leo all ask where Cat and Nico are. We say, "Oh their out on their date. Didn't they tell you?"

"What!" They shout half of them look angry, Will and Travis, while the other two looked pissed that they missed their chance with her. Percy then being diplomatic stood up and said, "Nico and Cat are out on a date. He has my permission should they date. Cat is also a big girl and can take care of herself and make her choices. Now they are both good for one another. Nico he now is wearing some other colors. And Cat from what her dad told me is acting better. I know you must all,want to know why she did come over here aftersixteen and a half years of being over in England but that is not my story to tell."

After this we all calmed down and just watched a movie for a bit. When all of a sudden Travis stood up and said, "Katie, I know this is completely ram doom but will you go out with me tommorow?"

"Ok, I'm glad you finally maned up and asked me."

We all laughed at this because we had all been thinking the same thing. Not only two minutes later Jason and Percy asked me and Annabeth if we would want to go with them to the ball coming up.

!

At breakfast Katie hunted down Annabeth, Cat, and me. She told us that because of the ball coming up we all needed to get dresses. So she dragged us out to the Jeep that we keep at camp for when we need to go someplace.

In the city we got out and walked around looking for a nice shop to get our dresses at when we stumbled upon at this little boutique. We walked in and was instantly ambushed by the shop owner. She was a short person, a little plump, but she had a huge grin. She introduced herself as Mrs. Holly. Then she procceded to ask what color dresses we want.

"I was thinking of a light blue ball gown," Annabeth told her.

"Well I like either any shade of green or yellow," Katie said.

"I'd like a blood red dress that is floor length," I told Mrs. Holly.

"Ummm, I don't know what color dress would be good, but I do know it needs to be at the most knee length." Cat told her.

At this she told us to take a seat and started to run around the room picking up dresses putting others back. After awhile she came over with four dresses in hand one was a pale baby blue, one was a deep blood red, another a beautiful emerald green, and another a yellow that looked like sunlight. She handed them all out but Cat didn't get one.

I went into the dressing room and tried on my dress. The material was like silk but it was extremely soft and comfortable. It went complety down to the floor, but with a slit up the side. I came out and saw Annabeth wearing a strapless, pale blue dress, with a skirt that came out like Cinderella.

Katie had on the sunshine yellow dress. It had small, thin straps. The dress had a sweetheart neckline. It was tight at the top but then flowed out after the waistline. It went past her knees but not to the floor. At her knees it stopped in the front and in the back went down to her mid calf.

Cat she probably had the most stunning dress of all. It was a beautiful teal blue green. It went to her mid thigh. The top was a sweetheart neckline like Katie's but it was also strapless. At the top it was tight but then flowed out. It didn't have any layers like the others dresses. It was decorated with a black design that was like a ivy growing up and around it. But at the top it was completely covered in the soft black fabric.

The entire dress matched her skin tone, hair, and eyes. The darkness made her hair more golden, her eyes got brighter, and her skin surprisingly got slightly darker. The entire dress was perfect for her. We all agreed that these were the dresses for us. Then Mrs. Holly came up and gave us each of a pair of shoes.

Annabeth's were regular pumps that were a nice white color that matched her dress perfectly. Katie's were a slight darker shade of yellow in a smallone inch heel With a bow at the top and clasp of the shoe. Cat's are an extremely simple black wedge, while I had red pep toes. After this we all paid for our own items separately. By the time we had finished it was noon so we took our bags back to the car. As we got there Cat's phone went off. She looked down to see that Nico was calling her. Cat then handed me her bangs and went off a ways to take the call. once she was done we has put the bags in the back and put more money in the meter. She then came over with a huge grin on her face and told us that Nico asked her to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason pov **

**at camp **

This morning Katie had taken the girls out shopping, so that left Percy, Nico, Travis, Will, Leo, Connor, and me to sort out the whole tux issue. The seven of us went into our cabins trying to find anything that could pass. We then realized that there was nothing so we all regrouped at the Big House. There we saw the now infamous Joe Solomon, and he looks exactly as Percy described him and just as frightening.

He walks straight up to us and says looking at Nico, "You hurt her, you die. Now come with me if you want to look somewhat presentable for the ball." With that he takes the seven of us and transports all of us to a high class store for suits. In there he goes up to the salesclerk and describes what type of suits we need. When he's done the salesclerk comes up to us and gives us each a different suit.

When we all come out in our suits the guy has us walk around for a bit before he gives us a pair of shoes that complete the look. Once he's sure that everything is fine he makes us take off the shoes and suits and rings them up at the front. Joe then paid for all of our items and we headed off to lunch.

As we were walking out Nico shouted out, "Oh shit. I forgot to ask Cat to the ball."

We all laughed because the old Nico could care less who he went with, but now he looked as if he had done the worst thing ever. The best part was even Joe was laughing at him. As we waited for him to call her we started talking about who we were going with when we saw the best thing ever down the street were the girls. Then as Cat got off the phone and told them what he called for even they laughed at his forgetfulness.

They started walking towards us so Joe left telling us to be gentlemen. We stood there until they walked up and saw us. As they did Cat went up to Nico and said, "You didn't have to ask me. I knew you wanted to wanted to go together."

It took us twenty minutes to find a diner that had enough seating for us all. Once we did though Annabeth's phone rang telling her that we all needed to get up to Olympus. At that instant we found ourselves up on Olympus in the middle of the throne room. There we found Joe also sitting there. Zeus then got up stormed down to us and looked Cat in the eyes and said, "I knew you were trouble. No one person should have the blood of three gods running through their veins. Now you have two choices either leave everyone here and never have anything to do with the gods. Or your other choice is to live with Artemis's hunters. What's your answer?"

"It's not my fault who my parents and grandparents are so let me live my life. I already agreed to stay on Olympus after my eighteenth birthday so you could watch me I'm not giving up the rest of my life to." She shouted at Zeus. Then Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite all got up to try and stop him from doing anything to her.

At that moment a flash of light one to rival one of Zeus lighting bolts came through the roof and into the middle of the fight. There were the three fates all standing with the same dread-filled look at Zeus. They then started to chant "The king of skies rule will come to an end if the daughter of the sea leaves the land."

They did this for up to ten minutes before they stopped and left as abruptly as they came. At this Zeus gave a murderous look back towards her before he stalked up to his seat. Then declared to everyone in the room, "Catalina Solomon, daughter of minor god Joseph Solomon and olympian Aphrodite and granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena shall now live within the limits of Camp Half Blood and Manhattan, New York, New York, USA. Or the consequence shall be immediate death and eternal banishment to Tartarus."

At this a golden glow surrounded her ankle like a chain before it disappeared. Cat then walked out of the room with her head held high and a powerful air around her as she left. Joe chose that moment to come down and answer our unasked questions.

"My parents are both Poseidon and Athena. Now you must be thinking of how this happened and what it was is that both of them wanted a son that looked like me. So like all of her other children I came from her head. I unlike my daughter did not know of my heritage until after Cat was born. But I will say this no matter what people may say she is the best ting to happen to me." with that Joe then left the throne room in the exact same manner of his daughter.

Everyone else in the room looked up to where we all thought Zeus was sitting when we realized that he wasn't there. Poseidon then rose up wearily and proclaimed, "I know that none of us want this for her so I will tell you this if we get everyone in this room to perform a ceremony on the full moon she shall be released from the sentence. Now another way to do this would be to try and convince my brother to let her go."

!

It had been a week since our time on Olympus and unfortunately no one has seen Cat anywhere. As the stays go on Nico keeps getting aggravated and more worried than the next. But what is probably killing everyone the most is knowing that Cat would do what would kill her which would mean leaving either Manhattan or CHB. Percy and some others are trying to find her by searching as far, wide, and through as they can.

The ball has finally come and we now have to get ready. As we head past Percy's cabin we see a girl sitting there. The closer we come we can make out more and more of her features and recognize her as the one and only Cat Solomon. Both Nico and Percy take off after that and sprint up ahead to see if she's okay. As we get closer we can hear them scolding her like a child and surprisingly she was taking it all with great humiliation.

Katie then goes up and shouts, "Ok listen give her a break she had to probably get away from all of this and just think over everything that happened. Now I want all of the boys to go to Nico's cabin so no one will bother you and me and the girls will stay here got it."

"Got it," we her replies from us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth pov**

As we were getting ready Cat kept oddly silent through the whole thing. When we were putting her makeup on she then decided to say, "I'm sorry for freaking you guys out. It's just that I didn't know where to go to be alone."

"We'll I think that we can all understand that but you just need to not go away for a week that's what really scared everyone." Katie responds in that calming way of hers.

Twenty minutes later we were all dressed and ready to go to the ball. The boys then perfectly timed came up to the cabin door and knocked on it. What we had decided to god was that Cat would have the door open and we would each come out separately.

I first came out and Percy's jaw dropped to the floor(not literally)when he saw me. Then he went up and said, "Wow, you look really nice tonight, not that you usually don't look good. It's just that you look...umm I should stop talking shouldn't I"

"Yea, you should. But thanks for the compliment seaweed brain."

I then got to see the rest of the girls come out. And all of their dates had a similar reaction. Well all but Nico, he just stood there and stared at Cat until she went up and closed his jaw for him and said, "Not bad, not bad at all."

* * *

At the ball we got threre just as the bulk of the people were arriving. We were all standing together when Leo started to jump up and down while waving his arms and shouting like crazy. We all look over to see where he's looking at to see Reyna, Frank, and Hazel walking down the steps.

They then finally hear Leo and look over to see all of us. The three of them then came over and said the usual greetings. But when they got to Cat they stooped short. Reyna surprisingly then said, "Oh my gods Cat! You didn't tell me you were coming to the states. Where are you staying at? We have to catch up from not seeing or talking."

"Yea I know Reyna I thought the same when I saw you. But umm I jut moved here like a week ago and I've been getting used to living at camp. Oh, and this is my boyfriend you know Nico." Cat replied while motioning to Nico.

"Of course I know him. Well then I guess it's my luck I'm moving to CHB because I'm immortal like you all. The Olympians told us about you guys. But your oilseed seriously letting you date. I mean after last time I would've thought he would send you off to Artemis"

"Yea well I convinced dad to not do that. But really he told Percy to decide and watch over me like a big brother. So I guess if Percy approves he's fine with it."

Percy then cuts in their conversation by asking, "How in the world do you two know each other?"

Cat replied with, "Reyna once was on Olympus when I was and we became instant best friends. Ever since then we tried to keep incontact."

* * *

Two hours later we were finally having dinner because everyone had arrived. As we were all sitting down Zeus then stands up and announced, "As you all know we have recently made some of our most valiant heroes immortals. Now if you will join me in giving them a warm welcome to our immortal society."

He said all of this with such fluency it almost seemed like he actually enjoyed us being there when we knew he didn't. Thankfully at that moment the Hunters of Artemis came in with Thalia at the lead. She got up front and said, "We need help down in the forest there is a large number of monsters. We need some help."

At the end of her speech Percy, Cat, Nico, and almost everyone else that was at our table stood up and offered to help. She then noddeother head saying that we were acceptable and led us out of the room.

* * *

When we got to the scene we saw the largest number of monsters gathered in one place any of us had seen. Unknow to us Cat had thankfully transfigured our dresses and tuxes into our regular clothes and armor. But all what she worwas ere black short shorts, a red tank, her black converse, sword at her hip, bow and arrow on her back.

We all stared at her like she was crazy when both Percy and Nico said, "You're not going into this battle. Not just because your dressed like that but because you could get seriously hurt."

"Well just for your information I am going to fight so you can either let me fight or fuck off. I'm not going to sit around." After that Thalia then butted in and told us what the plan was and what to do after that.

We then all went into battle and thought like there was no tommorow. I saw Cat a few times but mostly she was just slicing her way though the mass of monster with her amazing abilities. Then at one point she took her bow and would shoot off three arrows at a time with each one hitting a different monster.

* * *

The entire fight took possible less than an hour and a half but definitely no less than an hour. We all at this point were completely exhausted. But we wall then transfigured our clothes at the ball back into our gowns and tuxes.

We had only been there for around a half hour and were in the middle of eating the main course when trouble started, but this time it wasn't anything that we could fight, kill, or get rid of. Our new problem was...


End file.
